Czarny Rynek
Zaaferowany podróżnik kreślił wzmocnionym arkaną piórem kolejne słowa. Magia sprawiała, iż pismo było piękne i czytelne, a każda kolejna linijka pojawiała się niemal błyskawicznie. Krwawy elf poprawił fryzurę, przeczesał swe długie włosy i jeszcze raz rzucił krytyczne spojrzenie na swój dziennik. ,,Nie od dziś wiadomo, że Azeroth obfituje w różne bogactwa. Tajemnicą nie jest również, iż większość z nich znajduje się w rękach wielkich rodów. Dziś jednak postanowiłem pójść niezbyt często wybieraną ścieżką i dołączyć do wąskiego grona tych, którzy wzbogacili się dzięki własnemu sprytowi i szczęściu. Być może jest to naiwna nadzieja, lecz nie powstrzyma to mnie - magistra sztuk magicznych, Firaela Redsparka, od zwycięstwa..." Duma wypełniła całe ciało magika, kiedy paroma gestami poprawił swój wygląd. W istocie ów parę gestów trwało nieco dłuższą chwilę, przez co zainteresowany ruszył do starej, drewnianej tawerny dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystkie znane mu bariery pokryły jego szaty. Ostatnie spojrzenie na lustro wody potwierdziło, iż rzeczywiście wygląda olśniewająco. Drzwi zaskrzypiały złowrogo, lecz w spaczonych demoniczną mocą oczach błyszczały już złote monety - chciwość i próżność pokonały strach. ***** Założeniem tego eventu jest umożliwienie graczom wejścia w posiadanie rzadkich przedmiotów dzięki licytacji, jednak o przedmiotach takich jak te z prawdziwego czarnego rynku in-game (dodanym w Mists of Pandaria) można od razu zapomnieć - Al'ar nie wchodzi w grę, bo należy się on (Moim zdaniem) nie graczowi z największą ilością złota, lecz temu, który rzeczywiście w koncepcji swej postaci będzie wzorowym przykładem czempiona sin'dorei lub poświęci dość czasu, by zdobyć go inną, uczciwą drogą. Informacje o przedmiotach jakie mogą się znaleźć na aukcji mogą być ujawniane lub nie - jeśli pojawią się jakieś wieści, to tylko w tym temacie. Jego nazwa będzie wtedy odpowiednio wzbogacona o komunikat 'Update', lecz nie zawsze będzie to konkret; Czasem możecie się po prostu spodziewać opisu jakiejś przypadkowej rozmowy w porcie, czasem rzeczywiście wszystko będzie wiadome od razu. Założeniem czarnego rynku jest fakt, iż wiedzę na temat jego funkcjonowania można zdobyć tylko samemu się do niego przyłączając. W licytacji może wziąć udział każdy, kto posiada złoto; Jeśli jednak Wasze postacie zostaną zdemaskowane, to możecie się spodziewać późniejszych problemów z prawem - w zależności od przynależności rasowej lub politycznej, może się zdarzyć tak, że za udział w czarnym rynku obywatel Stormwind stanie przed wyborem: zapłacić kaucję lub trafić do więzienia. Ad.1 Jeśli ktoś sobie życzy wystawić jakiś przedmiot, to będzie miał taką możliwość - musi po prostu napisać do mnie PW z konkretną nazwą przedmiotu i stawką, od której zacznie się licytacja. Resztę załatwimy w grze. Ad. 2 Proszę graczy chętnych na udział w licytacji o wcześniejsze zgłoszenie się w tym temacie. Dotyczy to tylko pierwszej edycji eventu, który otwarty jest zarówno na Hordę jak i Przymierze. Ad. 3 Przypominam o tym, że postacie którym udowodniono udział w transakcjach na czarnym rynku muszą się liczyć z ewentualną odpowiedzialnością za swoje czyny. Gobliny nie są zbyt wielkoduszne, nie przejmują się więc faktem, iż czasem ktoś wpadnie - ,,chcącemu nie dzieje się krzywda", a klienci na czarnym rynku będą zawsze. Ad. 4 Na czarnym rynku można sprzedać wszystko, co tylko przedstawia odpowiednią wartość i zainteresuje nabywców - by rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości wspomnę, iż oznacza to również handel niewolnikami. Organizator: Life Knight Kategoria:Eventy